


Under Simulated Stars

by CaesiumDressing



Series: Huxloween 2017: Huxloween Rides Again [8]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-10 23:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12310008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaesiumDressing/pseuds/CaesiumDressing
Summary: Kylo Ren and General Hux enjoy a little R'n'R.





	Under Simulated Stars

Hux nestled his nose a little deeper under Kylo’s chin and let out a little sigh of contentment. As much as he wanted another pull of the delicious mulled cider Kylo had mixed up, he couldn’t bring himself to unwrap the blanket to grab it. Suddenly there was a bumping at his shoulder. He opened his eyes to see the mug of steaming cider floating at lip height, a straw bobbing itself toward him.

“Stay out of my head Ren,” Hux stated after taking a long sip.

“I tell you every time,” Kylo responded as the mug floated to his lips and he took a drink himself. “You think very loudly.”

The mug drifted back to the small side table by the porch swing they were presently curled up in. The whole thing was a simulation woven from Hux’s memories of home. The smell of the leaves, the whisper of them rolling across the dry grass, even the nip in the air, all of it was created via a simulation room on the _Finalizer_. The co-commanders couldn’t very well take a romantic weekend away from the ship in the midst of a war, but a few stolen hours in a sim room would do.

Hux gazed out at the false horizon, taking in the view. He pressed himself back into Kylo’s arms a little. Kylo hugged him tighter in response.

“I am truly amazed at your work here Ren,” he said, honestly impressed. “I never expected you to be so talented at programming simulations.”

‘Well,“ Kylo began “At my uncle’s training academy I had to program my own battle simulations as none of the ones he provided were nearly intense enough for me. I had a lot of practice.”

“But the imagery, look at it!” Hux exclaimed lightly. “If I didn’t know better I’d think we were truly planetside.”

Hux could feel the heat rise in Kylo’s cheek where it was pressed against his hair.

“Thank you,” Kylo whispered.

Hux turned his head up and placed a gentle kiss on the underside of Kylo’s chin.  
“One day,” Hux began, staring out again at the artificial sunset Kylo had programmed for them. “I hope we can have this for real.”

Kylo let out a little purr of agreement squeezing Hux closer to him.

They sat in silence as the projected sky above them became dark and the stars began to burst into existence. They may not yet rule the galaxy outside of these chambers, but here all of the stars belonged to them.


End file.
